Lemon Tea Candy
by Lady Auburn
Summary: Ch2UPDATE/Sejumput Lemon Tea Candy menjadi awal pertemuan mereka 10 tahun yang lalu./"Aku sangat menyukai permen ini. Rasanya begitu nyaman di mulutku. Biasanya aku memakannya sambil menutup mataku..."/specialthanksfor:Nunu Gie/Gomen telat/RnR and CnC, please?
1. Prolog : Sakura Haruno

**Lemon Tea Candy**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Nunu Gie**

**WARNING: misstypo(s), OOC, OC, latar diambil saat para chara sudah bekerja**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog : Sakura Haruno**

Isak itu masih terdengar. Sakura berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Luka di lututnya masih terasa perih dan darah terus mengucur. Gadis kecil itu meniupnya perlahan, berusaha meredam rasa sakit di kaki mungilnya. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya, memperhatikan luka lecet akibat terjatuh di lapangan karena tak hati-hati saat berjalan. Ada butiran-butiran tanah yang lengket dan mengotori luka itu. Sakura menyapu halus butiran tanah itu hingga lukanya terlihat lebih jelas.

Embusan angin perlahan bertiup hingga rambut-rambut merah muda di pelipisnya melambai-lambai. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya sejajar alis, melindungi mata _emerald_ bulatnya dari semburan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Matahari senja kala itu sudah berubah merah keemasan dan seperempat bulannya bersembunyi di balik gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Sakura menghembuskan nafas, lalu menunduk murung.

"Kau sedang apa?" Terdengar suara anak laki-laki yang asing bagi Sakura.

Sakura mendongak. Anak laki-laki itu duduk di sampingnya, lalu memandang lurus, menatap ke arah matahari yang perlahan tenggelam. Sejenak Sakura tertegun melihat anak laki-laki di sampingnya itu. Siluetnya begitu sempurna dan mengagumkan, hingga tak sadar ia menahan nafas kala menatapnya.

"Lututmu kenapa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu seraya menoleh lalu melihat lutut Sakura yang lecet. Sakura terhenyak. Segera ia menunduk, menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Lalu, ia menggeleng malu sambil berusaha menutupi lukanya dengan tas sekolah cokelat kecil miliknya.

"Sakit?" tanya anak laki-laki itu sekali lagi. Sakura menggeleng lemah. Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya sekilas. Ia kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. "Buatmu!" Ia menyodorkan sebungkus Lemon Tea Candy pada Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng malu.

"Ayolah terima…" katanya, "Seharusnya aku memberimu plester, tapi aku tidak punya. Aku hanya punya ini. Mudah-mudahan lukamu cepat sembuh." Ia tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang mampu membuat wajah Sakura menjadi lebih merah. Sakura kini memperhatikannya.

"Aku akan membukanya untukmu." Ia menyobek bungkus permen berwarna hijau itu dan memberikannya kepada Sakura. "Cobalah!"

Sakura membuka mulutnya, membiarkan permen itu menjelajah mulutnya. Anak itu tersenyum saat Sakura menerima permen itu. "Bagaimana? Enak?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Anak laki-laki itu ikut tersenyum seraya melemparkan pandangannya, jauh ke atas awan. Lalu, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Aku sangat menyukai permen ini," ujar anak laki-laki itu, "rasanya begitu nyaman di mulutku."

"Biasanya aku menikmati permen ini sambil menutup mata dan membiarkan imajinasiku melayang, membawaku ke tempat-tempat indah yang ingin ku kunjungi," sambungnya. Anak itu menoleh pada Sakura, "kau mau mencobanya?"

Sakura tampak ragu, namun tak lama kemudian ia mulai mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang tutup matamu," perintahnya, "bayangkan kau memiliki sepasang sayap indah seperti bidadari." Bagai terhipnotis, Sakura mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan anak itu.

"Kemudian, kau terbang di atas kebun bunga yang indah. Di sana, kau bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kau sayangi dan tersenyum pada mereka…" ucapannya terhenti tiba-tiba dan Sakura seperti tidak menyadarinya. Sesekali gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan wajahnya merona merah. Entah apa yang dibayangkannya, namun sepertinya sesuatu yang membahagiakan tengah dalam bayangannya.

"Sakura?" Bahu Sakura berguncang. Segera ia membuka mata dan melihat Gaara di depannya, "Kamu sedang apa?"

Sakura tertegun. Alis matanya bertaut, bola matanya berputar pelan. Lalu, ia memanjangkan lehernya, mencari seseorang.

"Kamu cari siapa?" tanya Gaara sambil menoleh ke belakang, mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura. Nihil. Hanya gedung-gedung pencakar langit berdempet yang ia lihat.

"Kamu lihat anak laki-laki yang tadi ada di sini?" Sakura bertanya sambil mengitari sekeliling dengan sorot matanya.

"Anak laki-laki?" Gaara mengernyit heran.

"Sepertinya dia sekolah di sini." Sakura menunjuk gedung sekolah di belakangnya. Sekolah swasta milik sebuah yayasan dimana SD, SMP, dan SMA berada dalam satu komplek gedung yang sama.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dari tadi aku hanya melihatmu lagi nutup mata sambil senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Aneh," gumam Sakura seraya mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Mungkin itu hanya khayalanmu," tukas Gaara.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia yakin bahwa semua itu nyata. Ia yakin tadi seorang anak laki-laki mengajaknya bicara.

"Sudahlah," ujar Gaara, "aku sudah beli plester di toko depan gerbang. Mana lukanya? Sini kupasangkan." Gaara membuka kemasan plester, kemudian menempelkannya dengan hati-hati di lutut Sakura.

Sakura berjengit kesakitan saat plester itu menyentuh lututnya, sementara kepalanya masih saja memikirkan sosok anak laki-laki misterius itu.

"Ayo pulang!" Gaara berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Gaara. Konoha kini telah diliputi setengah kegelapan. Sakura berusaha berdiri, namun detik kemudian ia tertegun saat dirasakannya kakinya menginjak sesuatu.

Sakura tertegun. "Ini…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara. Ia menatap gadis kecil itu heran.

Seolah tak mendengar ucapan Gaara, ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengambil benda yang tak sengaja diinjaknya itu. Ditatapnya benda itu lekat-lekat.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara, "ada apa dengan bungkus permen itu?" Sakura kecil tak bergeming. Ia tetap diam, sementara Gaara menatapnya dengan alis bertaut.

"Ini…" gumam Sakura, "Gaara-kun! Inilah bukti bahwa anak laki-laki itu memang ada!" Sakura tersenyum girang.

"Lalu," ujar Gaara, "kau mau mencarinya?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Suatu saat nanti," gumam Sakura, "aku akan menemukannya, Gaara-kun."

Sakura melempar tatapannya ke langit. Kini setengah wujud dewi malam telah keluar dari kabut lembayung senja yang membungkusnya sedari tadi. Untuk merayakan kebebasannya dari siang, sang dewi malam menyiratkan secercah senyum lembutnya ke arah dua anak kecil di taman belakang sekolah swasta di Konoha, Konoha Gakuen, yang besar. Mereka berlindung di bawah bayangan atapnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Gaara-kun," ajak Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut ke Gaara yang sedari tadi memndanginya heran, "aku _nggak_ mau Temari-nee marah ke aku karena aku membuat Gaara-kun pulang telat hari ini. Gomen, ya."

Gaara menggeleng tak enak. "Tak usah pedulikan, Sakura-chan. Temari-nee memang protektif."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Lalu? Apakah itu alasan untuk kita tetap disini sampai larut malam?" tanya Sakura. Gaara langsung memotongnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sahut Gaara, "Aku juga _nggak_ mau dimarahin tante Misaki kalau anak gadisnya tersesat di hutan belakang karena menungguku membeli plester di depan gerbang."

"Yah, kau ini ada-ada saja, Gaara-kun. Tak mungkin Kaa-san memarahimu." Sakura telah berdiri. Dibersihkannya rok hitam kotak-kotaknya yang kotor karena berciuman dengan tanah. "Sudah, yuk, kita pulang."

Gaara mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum kecil sekali lagi, kini perasaan bahagia tengah membuncah di dalam hatinya. Gaara yang melihatnya hanya heran, namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Malam telah menyergap. Mereka harus bergegas. Tak baik dua anak kecil berkeliaran malam-malam.

"Aku akan menemukannya," gumam Sakura, "seseorang yang telah mengenalkanku dengan Lemon Tea Candy ini." Sakura menggenggam bungkusan permen itu erat. Wajah bulat cantiknya menengadah seraya melangkah.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Sakura-chan," ujar Gaara, "nanti kau terjatuh." Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu kembali berjalan dengan memandang lurus jalanan.

"Ups, sori, Gaara-kun. Aku terlalu asyik melihat bintang tadi." Sakura melihat ke arah bulan sekarang, "Apakah kita akan mengadakan _tsukimi_ hari ini?"

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Fic baru lagi dari Author yang stress mau bikin alur Pertemuan Badai ==v Gomennasai, minna-san! Tsukimi itu acara melihat bulan bulat sempurna yang ada di pertengahan September-oktober (musim gugur –**_**aki**_**) fic terakhir sebelum hiatus haha TT^TT**

**Review, please?**

**210512 –kags**

**HappyAnniversarry for Fathul-Adelina in 8****th**** month. Congrats!**


	2. Chapter 1 : 10 Years Later

**Chapter 1 : 10 Years Later**

Sasuke masuk ke ruangnya sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang menggantung di lehernya. Ia menarik nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya tanpa semangat. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah hampir 2 jam memimpin rapat dengan para manager membicarakan tentang program kerja yang akan dilaksanakan 6 bulan mendatang. Baru 1 detik punggungnya bersandar di kursi, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ia segera merogoh saku celananya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Moshi-moshi," ucapnya dengan logat khas Jepang.

"Sasuke, senang mendengar suaramu." Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, menelepon dari Kiri. Tersirat nada bahagia dari balik telepon.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. "Aku juga Kaa-san. Aku sangat merindukan Kaa-san dan Tou-san."

Terdengar suara kecil dari ujung telepon seperti suara seringai tawa. "Kau ini sudah dewasa tapi masih terdengar manja," canda ibunya.

"Tahun baru mendatang kita harus ke Oto. Aku juga sangat merindukan Hanami," usul Sasuke seraya menggeser sebuah map berisi dokumen di atas meja kerjanya.

"Ah, Hanami. Kaa-san yakin sekarang ia sudah bertambah besar," celoteh suara dari dalam ponsel.

"Dan, kudengar dia sudah punya pacar," sahut Sasuke.

"Apa? Pacar?" seru Mikoto. "Tidak, dia belum boleh pacaran. Dia masih kuliah dan Kaa-san tidak akan mengizinkannya," suara Mikoto terdengar kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar reaksi itu. Reaksi yang sudah diperkirakannya karena ia tahu ibunya sangat protektif terhadap adik perempuannya itu.

"Sasuke, kau harus membantu Kaa-san untuk membujuk adikmu untuk tidak berpacaran dulu selagi kuliah, Kaa-san tidak mau pelajarannya terganggu karena dia sibuk pacaran." Suara Mikoto kini berubah khawatir.

"Tenang, Kaa-san, tenang…" jawab Sasuke lembut sambil tersenyum usil. "Nanti aku bicara padanya, kalau perlu memarahinya."

Mikoto mendengus pelan. "Baiklah, Kaa-san percayakan Hanami padamu."

Sasuke masih tersenyum seraya menggeleng. Kaa-san memang tidak berubah, batinnya.

"Oh iya, Sasuke. Kaa-san dapat undangan dari Tante Ayame. Besok dia mengadakan resepsi pernikahan Azusa," ujar Mikoto.

"Azusa menikah?" tanya Sasuke. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Iya. Gomen, Kaa-san lupa memberitahumu."

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya tidak mendadak," jawab Mikoto, "Tante Ayame sudah memberi tahu Kaa-san 2 minggu lalu. Kaa-san lupa kalau besok Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan menghadiri jamuan makan malam di kantor menteri kebudayaan, jadi kami tidak bisa hadir."

"Maksud Kaa-san…" Mikoto memotongnya.

"Kaa-san memintamu untuk mewakili Kaa-san dan Tou-san untuk menghadiri pesta itu dan sampaikan permohonan maaf kami kepada mereka sekeluarga."

Sasuke tak segera menjawab. Ia memutar bola matanya seraya memain-mainkan bolpoin dengan tangan kirinya. Ia paling malas untuk ikut acara pesta seperti ini.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Kau bisa, kan?" tanya Mikoto memastikan.

Sasuke menghembus nafas perlahan. "Tentu saja," jawabnya malas.

"Arigato, Sasuke!" Terdengar nada ceria dari kalimat yang diluncurkan Mikoto tadi. "Jangan lupa belikan kado yang indah untuk pernikahan Azusa, ya. Jaa!" Ibunya mematikan telepon tanpa persetujuan Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya dengan lunglai. Ia mengerutkan kening sambil berdecak dan mendesah pelan. Agenda mendadak seperti ini memang selalu membuatnya malas, apalagi ia harus ikut masuk ke hingar binger pesta yang diadakan di Suna yang jauh dari Konoha. Terbayang akan sangat melelahkan. Namun karena permintaan ibunya, Sasuke benar-benar tak diberi pilihan lain.

**oOo**

Setiap kali pulang dari toko Pak Genma dan istrinya, Shizune, Sakura selalu merasa tak bersemangat. Kebaikan kedua suami istri pemilik toko kelontong itu benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa malu. Seharusnya hari ini ia membayar pinjaman dagangan permennya dengan Pak Genma, namun karena Sakura belum punya cukup uang, terpaksa ia berhutang lagi.

Namun bukannya marah atau mengusir Sakura, kedua suami istri Shiranui itu malah terus memberinya semangat dan memberi pinjaman permen-permen untuk dijual Sakura esok hari. Sakura malu karena ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada keluarga kecil Shiranui yang baik itu. Hal yang tidak dimengertinya, kenapa ia malah menjadi tidak semangat? Bukankah seharusnya ia bergembira karena mendapat mitra usaha sebaik mereka berdua? Saukra mendesah tanpa semangat.

Sambil menunduk dalam, ia terus menyusuri area perkampungan kumuh di pinggir Konoha. Sakura sebenarnya enggan melewati kampung ini karena banyak pemuda iseng yang sering mengganggu orang lewat, apalagi perempuan. Tetapi ia memaksakan diri karena jalan itu membuat jaraknya lebih dekat ke rumah kontrakannya.

Sebungkus Lemon Tea Candy dibukanya, dan ia nikmati kesegarannya. Permen itu seolah sudah menjadi candu baginya. Pertama kali suka, kala ia bertemu seorang anak laki-laki misterius sepuluh tahun lalu. Dan, hingga kini permen itu tetap menjadi favoritnya.

"Hai, cewek, mau kemana nih?" Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum dibuat-buat yang malah membuat wajahnya semakin menyeramkan.

Sakura tersentak. Ia baru menyadari sejak tadi ia melamun hingga tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Tampak tiga orang laki-laki berandalan yang tengah dalam pengaruh alkohol menghalangi jalannya.

"Sendirian _aja_, nih? _Udah_ punya pacar belum?" godanya. Sakura menahan nafas seraya berjengit jijik. Laki-laki bertubuh kerempeng itu menyentuh dagu Sakura. Sakura menepisnya keras. "Sombong sekali, sih…"

Aroma alkohol menyeruak ketika mereka berbicara. "Jangan macam-macam kalian!" bentak Sakura seraya melototkan matanya. Ia mulai merasa terancam.

"Galak _banget_, sih…" ujar salah satu laki-laki bertubuh gemuk. "Daripada galak gitu, mending tidur _bareng_ abang aja, yuk…"

"Pergi kalian!" Sakura geram. Ia mendorong salah satu di antara mereka hingga terjerembab ke belakang.

"Sialan!" bentak preman yang terjatuh itu. Ia kemudian berdiri di bantu kedua temannya. Ia menoleh, memberi kode ke arah kedua temannya.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah dengan tetap waspada. Tapi tanpa diduga, dua laki-laki temannya sudah berada di belakangnya dan mencengkeram kedua tangannya dengan kencang.

"Lepaskan!" pekik Sakura seraya meronta-ronta. Mereka berbahak keras. Sakura berteriak minta tolong sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman dua laki-laki bertampang kusut itu. Degup jantungnya berderap kencang, keringat dingin mengucur deras, dan rasa takut benar-benar melingkupi keseluruhan tubuhnya.

"Tasukete!" pekik Sakura dengan suara tercekat.

"Percuma, tidak akan ada yang mendengar, gadis manis," ujar laki-laki kerempeng di sebelah Sakura. Ia mendekati Sakura lagi. Rambut merah muda Sakura kini telah bersentuhan lekat dengan laki-laki itu. "Boleh juga, kau."

Sakura mencoba berontak, namun kedua tangannya masih terkunci dalam cengkeraman kedua preman kusut itu. Ia menjerit sekeras mungkin, berharap ada yang mendengar suara dahsyat menggelegar miliknya, namun seketika itu mulutnya dibekap oleh seseorang dari mereka.

Ia mendapat ide. Ketika preman yang membekapnya itu memberi kode ke teman-temannya untuk menyeret Sakura, Sakura menggigit telapak tangan pria berandalan itu dengan keras hingga minyak kemerahan mengucur dari telapak tangan bandit tersebut. Preman itu menjerit kencang, lalu sontak melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Sakura. Sakura berlari kencang melepaskan diri. Ia menendang perut preman yang berdiri di depannya hingga berteriak kesakitan. Kesempatan itu lalu ia gunakan untuk melarikan diri dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya sekarang.

Ketiga preman itu tidak menyerah. Mereka mengejar Sakura hingga ke pelosok-pelosok gang dan menabrak beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Sakura terus berlari dan berlari karena dirinya merasa belum sepenuhnya aman –ketiga preman itu masih mengejarnya.

Lalu, ia berbelok menuju kawasan apartemen elit. Di dekat lobi apartemen ia melihat sebuah mobil mewah yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Sakura berlari kencang menuju mobil itu kemudian masuk dan meringkuk di jok belakang. Berhasil. Berkat tubuh kecilnya, para berandalan itu tak tahu Sakura bersembunyi di dalam mobil yang telah mereka lewati itu.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. Preman-preman itu telah tak tampak. Kini, ia merasa kedua kakinya bergetar hebat dan kepalanya begitu pusing karena sudah berlari sangat jauh. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang dan keringat kini mengucur dengan derasnya –namun bukan lagi keringat dingin, tetapi keringat kemenangan. Sakura berusaha menenangkan diri.

Sejenak, ia redupkan _emerald_nya. Menghirup udara dalam mobil yang menenangkan; aroma lemon yang sangat disukainya. Perlahan ia menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya. Terus berulang sampai akhirnya jantungnya berdebar normal dan ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

**oOo**

Sasuke segera mengunci pintu apartemennya begitu selesai mengambil kado untuk prnikahan Azusa besok pagi. Tadi, hampir saja ia lupa untuk membawanya. Padahal ia sudah berada di dalam mobil dan hampir berangkat, untungnya ia teringat ucapan ibunya agar tidak lupa memberikan kado istimewa untuk pernikahan Azusa. Segera ia masuk ke dalam lift dan berlari melewati lobi dengan tergesa. Sasuke lupa telah meninggalkan kunci mobilnya di dalam dengan pintu belakang tak tertutup rapat setelah ia mengambil jasnya.

Ia menghela nafas lega begitu melihat Mercedes Benz silvernya masih di tempatnya semula. Segera ia masuk, menyalakan mesin, lalu bergerak meninggalkan apartemennya menuju Suna.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Rasa lelah tak dapat ia hindarkan. Ia mencoba menyemangati dirinya karena ia harus menyetir kurang lebih 3 jam lagi menerobos kegelapan malam. Sasuke memilih perjalanan malam agar tak terjebak macet. Ia tahu Suna kini telah ikut berkembang tak ubahnya Konoha, akhir pekan arus kendaraan pasti sangat padat dan ia tdiak mau terlambat tiba di pesta karena terjebak macet. Sebuah kamar di salah satu hotel dengan _onsen_ nyaman di Suna telah dipesannya untuk malam ini.

Rencananya, begitu ia tiba di Kota Pasir ia akan beristirahat sejenak di _onsen_ sebelum pergi ke resepsi pernikahan Azusa dan akan langsung pulang setelahnya. Ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga besar Ayame karena ia harus meninjau pabrik yang kabarnya telah selesai tahap perluasan.

Sasuke menyalakan CD player dan langsung terdengar album merdu suara Tayuya menyanyikan _original soundtrack_ Naruto Shippuden yang dikirim Hanami dari Oto. Lagu yang tenang –terkadang bersemangat yang cocok untuk menemaninya selama perjalanan.

Waktu merangkak begitu cepat. Sejam berlalu semenjak Sasuke meninggalkan gerbang kota Konoha. Kini ia berada entah dimana. Jauh dari keramaian dan yang terlihat hanyalah lampu-lampu kendaraan yang saling berpapasan, itu pun jarang. Reremangan lampu depan mobillah yang menuntunnya kini. Sasuke melongok sedikit untuk membaca paduan jalan. Ia sudah berada di dekat desa kecil perbatasan Konoha-Suna.

Sasuke kembali menyandarkan punggungnya lalu mencoba merilekskan dirinya seraya menyetir dengan fokus. Matanya sudah terasa agak berat dan berkali-kali ia harus menutup mulutnya ketika menguap. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia menyesali keputusannya tidak memakai supir. Padahal Pak Yamato, supir kantornya, sudah siap jika diminta mengantarnya malam ini. Tapi Sasuke menolak dengan alasan yang tak jelas –hubungkan dengan sifat keras kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke mematikan CD playernya. Hening menyelimuti perjalanannya kini. Di kanan dan kiri jalan tak nampak tanda-tanda kehidupan, jauh dari pemukiman. Sekilas, ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir tengah malam. Jalanan mulai tampak lengang. Hanya ada satu atau dua kendaraan yang lewat, lebih lengang dari yang tadi. Entah bagaimana awalnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia melirik kaca spion di atas kepalanya. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di bawah jok belakangnya. Pria itu menelan ludah, berusaha menyembunyikan kepucatan yang terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

**oOo**

Sakura membuka mata. Ia merasa tubuhnya berguncang pelan, dan sudut matanya seperti menangkap kilatan cahaya yang datang silih berganti. Bola matanya berputar, mengitari sekelilingnya. Ia masih belum paham kenapa dirinya bisa terbangun di tempat seperti ini. Antah berantah.

Sakura menutup matanya sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat alur kejadian yang telah membawanya ke tempat antah berantah ini.

Gagal mengingat, ia pun mulai tak acuh. Ia bangkit seraya merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan menguap lebar seperti kebiasaannya kala bangun tidur. Suaranya menggema pelan. Menyadari sesuatu, mata Sakura mengerjap cepat lalu ia melotot dalam karena kegelapan yang menghalanginya.

"KYAAAA!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AN: Fic ini khusus untuk Nunu Gie yang udah bikin ide bagus! Ahahah, thanks a lot, Nunu Gie-senpai!**

**Saatnya balas review:**

**harappa: **Iya, ai! Ahaha X3 Liat saja nanti, okeyy ? ;) Thanks for review!

**Lee Dong Jae: **bukaaan sama sekali bukaan ==a Ahahah, aku gak baca "Love Candy" sama sekali #bahkan aku nggak tau itu ada atau nggak #slap Thanks untuk koreksinya yang detail, ya. Ehehe, bukan flame kok ^o^v

**Hiroshi Fuchida Ruchapyon: **ahaha soal summary aku susah banget nih nentuinnya. Nanti diperbaiki deh ^^'a Thanks for review!

**Lucy Uchino: **Gyaaa Lucy Fairy Tail datang ke fic kuuu~ #slap Ini chap satunya, thanks for review!

**Luthfiyyah Zahra gak login: **SasuSakuGaa bakalan nyesek disini, ai! Ahaha sesuai keinginanmu! Gomen, aku suka lupa -_- Sipsip, thanks for review!

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! Untuk kekurangannya Author mohon maaf, maklum Author cuma manusia, kan? ;)**

**Review again, onegai?**


	3. Chapter 2 : Panic!

**Chapter 2 : Panic!**

"ARRRGHHH!" teriak seorang pria.

Merasa kaget, Sakura kembali berteriak lebih kencang. "KYAAAA!"

Spontan pria itu membanting setir dan menghentikan mobilnya di bahu jalan. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia berkata tanpa menoleh, "Si… Siapa… Siapa kau?" Ia terdengar sangat ketakutan.

Sakura juga terbelalak sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Kamu… mau bawa aku kemana?"

"Kau… pergi! Pergi kau… jangan menggangguku!" Pria itu masih tampak ketakutan. Ia tak berani menoleh, hanya memandang lurus ke depan sambil meracau.

Sakura beringsut. Ia pun tak kalah ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar. "Kamu… siapa kamu? Kau mau menculikku?"

Beberapa saat kemudian, pria itu memalingkan mukanya ke belakang sambil menyalakan lampu mobil dengan ragu. Ketakutan tampak jelas di wajah tampannya. "Kau? Siapa kau?" tanyanya penuh waspada begitu melihat Sakura tengah memeluk lutut di jok belakang.

Sakura pun terkejut. "Kamu…"

Pria itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Sepertinya ia senang karena yang dilihatnya di jok belakang bukanlah hantu seperti yang dibayangkannya tadi.

Sakura membulatkan matanya menatap pria itu.

**oOo**

Sasuke melotot pada gadis itu. Rasa takutnya kini berubah menjadi marah. Tidak sopan sekali masuk ke mobil orang sembarangan, apalagi membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Hampir saja mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan saking kagetnya.

"Siapa kau?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan bernada curiga itu ia lontarkan.

Gadis itu gemetar, ia membenamkan separuh wajahnya di antara lutut, sehingga Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Yang jelas, hanya rambut gadis itu yang terlihat aneh. Merah muda.

"Kenapa kau ada di mobilku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada rendah.

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu," jawab gadis itu pelan. Ia menahan gemetarnya setengah mati.

"Kalau bukan perampok," tuduh Sasuke. "Kau pasti perempuan murahan yang sering berdiri di pinggir jalanan!"

Gadis itu melotot dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Enak saja kamu ngomong! Sembarangan!" singkutnya.

"Lantas, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Aku juga enggak tahu!" jawab gadis itu tak kalah keras.

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya. "Sekarang juga, turun dari mobilku!"

Gadis itu menurunkan kakinya perlahan seraya menengok keluar jendela.

"Ini dimana?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sekarang juga, turun dari sini!" bentak Sasuke tak sabar. Kantuk yang menyerangnya telah menghilang setengah. Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya jengah.

"Kamu ini penculik, kan? Kenapa _nurunin_ korban sembarangan! Bukannya korban harus dibawa ke rumah kosong, lalu diikat, kemudian minta tebusan?" ucapnya polos.

Sasuke melongo. "Gadis aneh!"

Ia melihat penampilan gadis yang berantakan itu, kemudian mendesis.

"Memangnya apa untungnya aku menculikmu? Kau punya uang berapa milyar untuk tebusan? Memangnya kau ini orang terkaya di dunia? Cih!" desis Sasuke geram.

Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu bawa aku?" Gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Mana aku tahu!" timpal Sasuke sinis. "Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang terkena amnesia!"

"Amnesia? Apa itu?" tanya gadis itu polos.

Sasuke mengacak geram rambutnya dengan perasaan penuh kesal.

"Sebaiknya kau segera turun dari mobil ini atau aku akan benar-benar menculik dan memperkosamu!" ancam Sasuke kesal.

Gadis itu membelalak. Segera ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dengan tergesa. Sasuke menghembusksn nafas kesal dan segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

**oOo**

Sakura terpaksa keluar dari mobil karena takut pria itu benar-benar akan membuktikan ancamannya. Mengerikan sekali kalau ia sampai diculik dan diperkosa.

Tunggu, diperkosa?

Tiba-tiba adegan saat ia hampir diperkosa 3 preman itu terlintas, yang kemudian pada adegan-adegan selanjutnya hingga ia bisa terdampar di tempat itu.

Buruk! Benar-benar buruk! Gadis itu merutuk dalam hatinya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. Gelap dan dingin. Ia yakin seumur hidupnya belum pernah berada di tempat ini. Tidak ada angkot, tidak ada _busway_, tidak ada pengamen jalanan dan pedagang asongan. Tempat ini benar-benar asing baginya.

Saukra memeluk tubuhnya untuk menahan dingin yang menyengat kulitnya. Hembusan angin begitu kencang hingga helai-helai merah mudanya melambai-lambai.

Sekilas Sakura melihat mobil di depannya mulai bergerak. Rasa takut menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus diperbuatnya. Bibirnya kelu.

Tiba-tiba mobil itu berhenti setelah melaju sekitar seratusan meter, lalu berhenti dan mundur. Pintunya terbuka. Sakura memiringkan kepala, menatapnya heran. Lalu, ia berjalan ke arah mobil yang berada di depannya.

"Naiklah!" perintah pria yang galak dengannya tadi. Masih dengan nada suara dingin.

"Kenapa?" Sakura mengangkat alis.

"Kau mau mati kedinginan disini?" Pria itu menoleh dan melongokan sedikit kepalanya di jendela bangku sebelahnya.

Angin besar menerpa dalam satu kedipan mata, membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura bergetar dan serasa membeku. Dengan ragu ia masuk dan duduk di jok depan, di samping pria itu. Ia masih merasakan sisa-sisa udara dingin menempel di kulitnya. Pria itu benar, mungkin ia bisa mati kedinginan jika terus berada di tempat itu –dinginnya sangat menusuk.

Mobil itu kembali melaju kencang menyusuri jalanan yang lengang. Lampu dalam mobil dimatikan. Sakura tak dapat melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas. Yang ia tahu, rambut pria itu sedikit mencuat di bagian belakang. Keduanya terdiam hingga ia memutuskan untuk berbicara, sekadar memecah keheningan.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapnya hati-hati. "Aku baru ingat, tadi terpaksa bersembunyi di mobilmu karena aku dikejar-kejar preman."

Pria itu nampak tidak tertarik dengan penjelasan Sakura. Ia masih tampak fokus dengan jalanan seraya memandang lurus tanpa bersuara.

Sakura kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Rasanya sia-sia saja ia berbicara pada pria di sampingnya yang bahkan tak merespons apapun yang Sakura bicarakan. Mungkin ia sedang merasa bosan, pikir Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengambil permen Lemon Tea Candy sebanyak dua bungkus dan menawarkannya kepada pria itu.

"Mau? Kamu kelihatan ngantuk sekali. Permen ini bisa membuatmu lebih segar." Sakura tersenyum ragu.

Pria itu melirik dari sudut matanya.

"Ayo," yakin Arina. "Mau aku bukakan?"

Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya. Ia kemudian merobek bungkus permen itu dan menyodorkannya. Pria itu langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Gimana? Enak, kan?" tanya Sakura mencoba ceria. "Permen itu adalah permen kesukaanku. Kesukaanku dari dulu. Campuran rasanya benar-benar luar biasa, ada rasa manis, asam, dan harum aroma teh hijau yang menenangkan. Kadar gula dalam permen itu juga sedikit, sehingga aman bagi kesehatan dan tidak merusak gigi."

Pria itu menoleh. Memperhatikan Sakura yang terus mengoceh. Seperti seorang _sales_ yang sedang menawarkan barang dagangannya.

**oOo**

Sasuke takjub. Gadis itu tahu banyak tentang Lemon Tea Candy, salah satu permen hasil produksi pabriknya. Sasuke sendiri mengakui kalau ia tidak terlalu paham tentang detail produk perusahaannya, apalagi menyangkut komposisi bahan dan efek samping bagi kesehatan. Tapi gadis ini tahu segalanya dan bisa mendeskripsikan dengan baik segala hal mengenai permen itu.

"Kamu tahu," celoteh gadis itu. "Permen ini aku sebut sebagai permen cinta."

"Permen cinta?" Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Iya." Gadis itu mengangguk semangat. "Permen ini bagaikan cinta. Ada manis, ada asam, tapi menyegarkan dan menenangkan."

Sasuke menggeleng sambil menahan senyum mendengar celoteh gadis itu yang terdengar sangat polos.

"Kadang dalam cinta kita tidak akan selamanya mengalami hal-hal yang manis, tapi rasa asam juga harus siap dihadapi," lanjut gadis itu. "Segala sesuatu berdampingan, tidak akan selamanya sama."

Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya, mendengus dengan tidak sopannya. Ada-ada saja gadis itu! batinnya geli.

"Tapi yang jelas cinta itu bisa menenangkan. Membuat segala sesuatu indah dan membahagiakan." Gadis itu tersenyum sendiri setelah melontarkan filosofinya tentang permen yang tengah dinikmatinya seraya memandang lurus ke depan.

Sasuke menoleh, lalu melirik sinis gadis di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya kau pernah jatuh cinta?" timpal Sasuke sinis.

Gadis itu menoleh sambil memiringkan kepala. Senyum manisnya terlihat samar dibalik remang.

"Soal itu…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AN: -akhirnya- UPDATE! Gomene untuk kelamaan hiatusnya –kelewatan- Oh iya, saatnya balas review!**

**Sung Rae Ki: **Hai, I'm new author XD *plak* Wah, sankyuuu :D Oh iya, umur mereka masing-masing itu Sasuke = 20 dan Sakura = 19 tahun :) Wah, ini yang tercepat *plak* Mohon maaf *bow* Thanks for review!

**Lucy Uchino:** Ahaha namanya tuh Ah, gomene *bow* Soalnya disini aku susah buat karakter yang terlalu dingin *plak* Oh iya, Sakura itu pedagang asongan dan jualan permen *dihajar Sakura* Thanks for review!

**celubba(?) a.k.a Sitar-chan: **Apa-apaan itu pennamemu pyooon~ XDD Wah, sankyuu vary machuu~ Wah dikira sungai jadi anyut *lupakan* Thanks for review :*

**Luthfiyyah Zahra: **Gimana yang ini, say? CX *plak* Hayolo, kenapa? Liat aja nanti *kedip-kedip misterius* Wah, gabisa tuh. Harus adil =A=; Gomene telat update. Thanks for review!

**Gomene atas telatnya. RnR again, onegaai?**

**170612 –kags**

**Dedicated for Palembang Birthdate at 1629 *bener gak nih?* *plak***


End file.
